WELCOME TO (WONDERFUL) INDONESIA!
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionalismeIndonesia: "Selamat datang semuanya. Dengan hormat, di Indonesia."
1. Hallo! Hallo! Hallo-Hallo-Hallo!

**_... so this is Indonesia, The United Republic of Indonesia_**

Layar proyektor mati, _laptop_ milik Ludwig pula ikut _innalillahi_.

 _Laptop_ yang habis baterai. Kasihan sekali. Menimbulkan keributan kecil di dalam ruang rapat, rapat yang mana hanya negara-negara anggota _Group of Eight_ alias G8 ditambah dua personifikasi dari tanah Italia yang menghadiri.

Berselang beberapa menit saja, setelah diisi oleh keributan laknat di sana-sini.

"Memangnya," Alfred menyela, menarik kursinya lebih dekat- walau sia-sia saja, terhalangi meja. Wajah garang beliau pasang segera. Astaga, mendadak seluruh personifikasi yang melihatnya telak jantungan entah stadium berapa.

"Memangnya, Indonesia itu letaknya di mana? Apakah termasuk negara dengan wilayah sempit? Negara kecil, namun bahagia?" Satu buku KBBI (ya, Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia, autentik, yang besar dan tebal itu, dengan teramat kejamnya) menimpuk tega kepala Alfred dengan keras.

"Aduh!" Dia terjatuh, tidak elit, dari kursi di mana dia duduk. Oh, lihat, **Indonesian Kara** berkacak pinggang di bagian lain dari ruang syuting yang tidak tersorot kamera.

 **"Jaga kata-katamu, _Uke_ -nya Arthur!"** _Break the fourth wall_ _, Mein Gott._ Dinding (pembatas) keempatnya sudah hancur.

"Alfred _-san_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, ah, _thanks,_ Kiku. Hanya agak pusing."

Alfred dibantu berdiri oleh Kiku pada akhirnya, pemuda Jepang itu lantas membantu Alfred duduk. Antara takut dan sakit dalam diri Alfred berkecampuran aduk.

"Aku... salah kata, ya?" Dengan polosnya, membuat Arthur menyeret pemuda itu ke dalam Ruang Peta.

Iya, diseret, kaki kanan Alfred ditarik paksa Arthur.

"Eh, eh- Arthie!"

Kelengangan yang mengisi, kembali. "Jadi, kita riset dan liburan ke Indonesia, _da_?"

Sialnya, saudara-saudara, itu Ivan. Senyumnya manis, semanis pare penuh kutukan bagi tujuh personifikasi lainnya.

Bahkan seikat pasta mentah (ya, Anda tidak salah baca, dan saya tidak salah ketik) yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Lovino mendadak melemas pangkat lima.

Dan sekarang, ketujuh-tujuhnya entahlah harus menjawab apa...

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 **INDONESIAN KARA**

 ** _{ IlyKara }_** ,

... _mempersembahkan_...

•

•

•

•

•

•

.

.

 **seribu satu tiket:**

 **WELCOME TO** **WONDERFUL INDONESIA!**

•

 **HETALIA - AXIS POWERS (c) HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU, JAPAN.**

 **ADIT - SOPO JARWO (c) MD ENTERTAINMENT, INDONESIA.**

 _penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya._

•

 **Rated:** T (R-13).

 **Aliran:** _humor, slice of life, education, nationalism._

 **Bahasa:** INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia).

 **Tipe:** CROSSOVER [APHxASJ].

 **Notes:** AU, OC, OOC, _past and now plus future set (in life/minds)_ , riset kecil-kecilan, and... HOI, ADA EDUKASINYA NIH!, etc...

•

 _"Kepada Anda semua, saya persembahkan sesuatu, tentang betapa cantiknya negeri ini..."_

 _"... melalui perantaraan sekelumit adegan di dalam fanfiksi yang jauh dari kata 'sempurna' ini..."_

 _"... saya persembahkan; seribu satu citra kami sebagai masyarakat suatu bangsa."_

 _"Oleh karena itu, karena Anda sekalian telah sampai sejauh ini, maka..."_

 ** _"Selamat datang, semuanya. Dengan hormat, di INDONESIA!"_**

* * *

•••

Di ruangan lain, Indonesia menikmati teh seraya menonton tayangan televisi yang tumben berfaedah. "Jadi, _author_ , angin dalam rupa apa yang menampikmu sehingga kamu merevisi karya ini? Di tahun UN, pula."

 **"Kutidak mau menelantarkan pembaca fanfiksiku.** **Ini fanfiksi yang mendongkrak improvisasi kepenulisanku, Indo. Sudah cukup aku menelantarkan fanfiksi _multichapter_ -ku."**

"Lantas yang satu ini?" Indonesia menunjuk salah satu judul fanfiksi; **_The Third World War_**.

 **"Sampingan, _discontinued_ di laman dan akunku ini."** Ucapan yang entah memberikan jawaban atau tidak.

"Lalu, mengapa tipenya _crossover_?"

 **"Itu karena Hetalia Indonesia—alias kamu—statusnya belum _official_ , Indo. Aku malas menggunakan _OC_. Karena ****nama untuk aph Indonesia dalam fanfik _DII_ dicuri orang. Cih.**

"Tunggu," Indonesia menyela sebentar. "Itu berarti Adit dan Adel adalah..."

 **"Hetalia Indonesia di sini. Adit dan Adelya dari fandom Adit-Sopo Jarwo. Anda keberatan? Mumpung belum saya _cross."_**

•••

a/n: Yeo, adakah yang keberatan jika fanfiksi ini saya _crossover_ -kan? Sampaikan saja, dan sedikit alasannya :D


	2. Konfirmasi Sang Zamrud Khatulistiwa

Saya tanya lagi: **ADA YANG KEBERATAN KALAU FANFIKSI INI SAYA _CROSSOVER-_ KAN DENGAN FANDOM ADIT SOPO JARWO? **

Tolong dijawab, ya~ :D

Oh iya, ada informasi kecil untuk pembaca setia dari fanfiksi **THE THIRD WORLD WAR/WORLD WAR III** dan **WELCOME TO WONDERFUL INDONESIA!** di bagian tengah profil saya.

Silakan dibaca! ^^

 **...~oOo~...**

* * *

"Aich," suaranya, adalah Alfred yang tercekat, segumaman tidak jelas sekadarnya. Dengan horornya air muka, Alfred menoleh kepada Arthur—si pria Inggris sekaligus tersangkanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku sebelumnya, England!? Mengapa!?"

Alfred sendiri tidak pernah habis pikir, apakah selama ini ia selalu menganggap enteng negara lain yang jelas-jelas mampu membawa dunia kepada akhir zamannya?

"Mengapa engkau tidak bilang jika dia adalah mantan jajahanmuuu?"

Untuk sesaat, marilah kita abaikan. Si Personifikasi Amerika Serikat yang rupanya sedang dalam fase _edan._

Kecuali Rusia, tentu saja. Rusia dan Amerika, tidak peduli berseberangan atau searahkah ideologi dan pandangannya, bisa saja menjebol Planet Bumi—yang dengan sintingnya, masih diperdebatkan bulat atau datarkah bentuk dari planet malang ini—dengan senjata-senjata nuklirnya yang menggemunung—selaik gunung.

Namun, selepas ia dikagetkan dengan keberadaan Korea Utara yang ternyata memiliki nyaris—atau bahkan lebih dari—seribu alutsista mematikan, yang mengancam akan melontaralamatkan salah satu alutsista di antara jumlah yang besar itu ke wilayahnya—dan sukses membuat Alfred merengek-rengek di bawah ketiak Allen—beberapa waktu lalu, kemudian Israel yang gigih memusingkan dunia, yang mana membuat Alfred dituding bersalah...

... dan sekarang, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, ada satu negara yang membuatnya ternganga lebar; **Republik Indonesia**.

Sebuah negara megamegah di antara Pasifik dan Hindia. Satu negara besar di tengah luas nan ramainya Asia dan 'kalem'nya Australia.

Sekali lagi, negara itu, namanya **Republik Indonesia.** **Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia.** Dulunya bernama **Hindia Belanda**. Bekas jajahan lebih kurang lima negara.

Enam tumpuk alis yang berlapis itu terangkat, heran pangkat kuadrat. "Katanya kau ingin ditunjukkan, di manakah negara bernama **_Indonesia_** itu berada, apa saja kandungan dalam tanah negaranya, budayanya, dan seperti apa kemampuannya, bukan? Apakah kau ini lupa? Dasar pikun."

Sekadar saja, dengan ringannya saja terlampau sangat. Alfred bersungut-sungut.

"Namun mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau negara itu, Arth!? Aku tidak akan berencana menjajahnya secara mental-moral-perilaku jika aku tahu—"

" _Wait-wait-wait-wait a moment_. Kau? Mau menjajah? Menjajah Indonesia? Oh... LANCANG SEKALI KAU INI, YA!"

"Eh- eh! Arth! Arthur- ah! Hentikan!"

Mari, saudara dan saudari sekalian, kita beranjak dari latar ini kepada latar lain, demi kewarasan diri kita masing-masing.

Alfred dan Arthur saling... Ah, lupakan.

Biarkan kali ini Arthur menjadi _seme_ bagi Alfred.

Bayangkan sendiri, ya.

 **.**

 **•o0o•**

* * *

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**

 **Adit — Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment, Indonesia.**

* * *

 **•oOo•**

 **.**

Anya nyaris saja mengoyak syal kesayangan Ivan, lantaran Ivan dengan begitu nekatnya akan berangkat ke Indonesia lebih awal dari jadwal keberangkatan para personifikasi.

Yup. Tanpa perlengkapan tambahan meskipun satu.

Hanya Ivan, lengkap dengan busananya, sepipa ledeng yang anehnya tidak pernah karatan, sebotol _vodka_ abadi yang tidak akan pernah berkurang isinya, dan nyawa dengan jiwa (pula bernyawa) yang diinfinitasikan. (?)

Iya, dari kota Moskwa ke Jakarta sebagai transit, lantas dilanjutkan lagi ke Semarang Kota. Tanpa perlengkapan meskipun satu saja.

"Ivan, _моя брат_ tidak bisa berangkat tanpa persiapan begitu! Siapkan dulu barang-barangmu!"

"Tidak perlu, _da_. aku bisa berangkat tanpa persiapan apapun."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Ayo siapkan dulu barang-barangmu, _Моя Брат_! Berangkatnya 'kan masih besok siang!"

Ivan tidak menggubris, tidak mau masuk ke dalam rumahnya, pula. "Nah, jika aku berangkat lebih awal dari jadwal, bukannya malah bagus, _da_?"

"Heh, siapa bilang?"

"Aku, Anya. Seorang Ivan Braginski yang mengatakannya. Kaubisa dengan cepat mendapatkan saudari ipar baru, sesuai dengan idamanmu. Kakak ipar yang ideal, _да~_ " Ivan berlalu lagi, ia berada di luar rumah, tepat satu langkah.

"JANGAN BILANG KAU AKAN MENIKAHI INDONESIA!" _Sret!_

 _Uhuk!_ Ivan terbatuk, dia diseret paksa oleh Anya. " _D- d- daaa..._ Aku- ter- terje- _uhuk!_ Ter- cekik!" Masalahnya, syal yang selalu melilit leher Ivan ditarik oleh Anya.

Alangkah kuat wanita _Russian_ itu menariknya. Demi _doujinshi lucknut,_ serasa jadi tali tambang syal yang mengalungi lehernya itu.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, pakaianmu, persediaan vodka, tunggu hingga besok, dan JANGAN MENIKAHI INDONESIA! Jangan memikirkan yang tidak mungkin di dunia nyata!"

 _Blam!_

 _Ohok!_ "Anyaaa! Lep- phaskhaaann! _*OHOK- OHOKK!*_ " Bahkan ketika naik tangga, Anya tak kunjung melepaskannya.

Ah, **_Poor Hetalia Russia._**

 ** _._**

Sementara itu, si penulis sedang manggut-manggut kurang jelas, _mengawhy_ dia masukkan _special scene_ ini di awal? Bukan di bagian akhir agar lebih terasa spesial bagi 'seseorang'?

 **Indonesian** **Kar** **a** melirik waktu, jam digital di _notifications bar_ di _computer-tablet_ -nya menunjukkan pukul 13:23, untuk waktu Indonesia bagian barat.

 ** _"Yo wis lah, ben greget. (Ya sudahlah, biar greget.)" (?)_**

•••

 _wonderful_

 _Indonesia!_

•••

"Pastikan bahwa kalian membawa uang sendiri-sendiri! Bisa tekor aku memberikan traktir selama kalian di sini."

 _("Lah, kan yang punya acara ini kan kau,_ Indonesian. _Masa kamu tega membiarkan kami kelaparan—")_

" _Ngece, m_ _bah-_ mu disko. Salah siapa punya lambung kapasitas jumbo." Pemuda rupanya. Indonesia, berketus memotong kata dalam telepon.

Panggil saja dia _Putera Indonesia_. Masalah nama, ah, kita pikirkan nanti-nanti saja. Sekarang, mari kita sambung cerita.

Rengekan manja khas seekor, eh, seorang _American_ tertangkap oleh telinga. Putera Indonesia menjauhkan gagang telepon untuk sementara.

Astaga, bukan saja besar lambungnya, namun si lawan bicara pula besar suara.

 _("Indonesiaaaa! Mumpung di negaramu banyak kulinernya, cantik-cantik cenderamatanya, berkilauan hutan-hutannya, dengan sang mentari sepanjang tahun—")_

"Setop, Amerika. Kepuitisan si _author_ jangan kaucuri. Dan apa-apaan dengan kalimat 'berkilauan hutan-hutannya', hah?" Seseorang yang sedang menjahit sesuatu di belakang si Pemuda Indonesia menoleh. Iris merah darahnya memang menyorot tajam, namun dengan ekspresi datarnya, sorot itu lebih condong pada ekspresi mengantuk.

Benar saja, lima detik, beliau menguap.

 _("Loh? Julukan negaramu kan **Zamrud Khatulistiwa** , alias _**The Emerald of Equator** ,Indonesia. _Mengapa kamu bertanya apa maksudnya, vee?")_

Rupanya telepon lawan bicara dioper. Putera Indonesia menyapa ringan, mulai merinci dengan kata, "Oh, halo, Feliciano. Memang itu julukan untuk negaraku. Makna aslinya **_Permata Hijau,_** dan **_Zamrud Khatulistiwa_** berarti _**Permata Hijau** _ (untuk) **_Khatulistiwa_**. Yeah, hutan-hutan di negaraku penyebabnya."

Terdengar jawaban, nadanya kekanakkan. _("Ooohh, begitu, ve~ Berarti England itu anakmu, ya, vee? Habis manik netranya juga hijau zamrud, ve~ Terus—_

 _("Terus kamu orangnya juga temperamental, BANGET!_ Tsundere _juga, sihir-sihir, ilmu hitam kalian, mitos bermitologi, sejarah kejam kalian, kekejaman besar-besaran, waahh... Kayaknya England positif anakmu,_ _atau kamu positif kakeknya England,_ Indonesian! _Hohoho!")_

Jika saja paragraf di atas **masih** Feliciano yang berucap melalui jaringan telepon, Putera Indonesia tentu menerima—meskipun agaknya kurang terima—dengan mengingat sifat Feliciano yang polos dan kekanak-kanakkan.

Namun ini...

"SIAPA KAU, YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MENGATAKAN HAL TERNISTA MACAM ITU, HAH! AKU BUKAN LAGI JAJAHANNYA, _CAH PEKOK_!"

Wow, menggelegar sekali.

Si Puteri Indonesia tersentak, refleks menoleh kepada pemuda yang berada lima langkah di depannya. Aktivitasnya berhenti sesaat.

 _("Uhm, maaf,_ Indoneshia-san. _Maafkan kata-kata Amerika_ -san _barusan. Ah, Anda pasti tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Saya mendengar teriakan Anda barusan,_ Indoneshia-san _. Maaf.")_

Ini suara Kiku, Honda Kiku. Putera Indonesia kenal sekali dengan suara ini...

Sebentar, ini berarti... Astaga, apakah si Putera Indonesia tidak sengaja membentak Kiku, yang mana bentakannya itu dia alamatkan kepada Alfred?

Si Puteri Indonesia berpincing netra. Diletakkannya kembalilah jahitannya yang belum selesai.

 _("_ Anoo... Indoneshia-san _, saya mewakili seluruh personifikasi, menghubungi Anda untuk meminta konfirmasi. Acara mengenai budaya dan perpariwisataan negara Anda, Indonesia... Jadi dilakukan, bukan?")_

"Eh- eh, iya. Tentu saja jadi, Honda Kiku. Ah, dan maaf sekali untuk yang tadi. Alfred yang seharusnya aku bentak, maaf. Aku merasa tidak enak."

 _'Owalah.'_

Seenak jidat kali si _American_ itu mengoper-oper perangkat lawan bicaranya.

 _("Tidak apa-apa,_ Indoneshia-san. _Saya memakluminya. Apakah Kartika_ -san _ada di dekat Anda? Saya ada perlu untuk_ —

"Biar aku saja, oke? Kikkun menyebut namaku, lengkap dengan _suffix_ khasnya, bukan?"

 _("—konfirmasi mengenai riset pendidikan di Indonesia._ Indoneshia-san? _Anda masih di sana?")_

"Ini Kartika, Andika _menyerahkan_ teleponnya kepada saya, Honda Kiku." Si Putera Indonesia, Andika, mengangkat kedua alisnya.

 _'Menyerahkan'?_ Jelas-jelas Kartika yang merebutnya.

Dan apa-apaan dengan panggilan **_Kikkun_**?

"Tentu saja. Tiba pukul berapa kalian? Saya akan meminta Adit dan Adelya untuk menjemput rombongan dari bandara."

* * *

•••

Gugusan pulau-pulau Indonesia secara geografis terletak di garis khatulistiwa, tetapi bukan karena letaknya Indonesia dikenal sebagai Zamrud Khatulistiwa.

Jika dilihat dari angkasa, gugusan kepulauan Indonesia nan hijau menyejukan mata bak batu zamrud. Permata berwarna hijau yang alangkah mahal dan berharga. Hal inilah yang kemudian membuat Indonesia dikenal sebagai **_Zamrud Khatulistiwa_**.

Seiring masa, akankah Indonesia tetap menyandang gelar sang Zamrud di Khatulistiwa?

Jawabannya adalah tergantung bagaimana kita mau menjaga agar bumi Indonesia bisa tetap tampak hijau. Hijau yang berasal dari kumpulan pohon yang tempat hidupnya dinamakan hutan, bagaimana kita menjaga 'zamrud khatulistiwa' sama artinya dengan bagaimana menjaga **hutan** Indonesia.

•••

* * *

 ** _finished chapter II._**

* * *

 ** _-Indonesia; 04/02/2018-_**

* * *

•••

(*) Моя Брат

/moya brat/

(kakak laki-lakiku)

...

 **[A/N:** Halo? Masih ada yang ingat dengan fanfiksi ini?

Penjelasannya buat chapter ini tentang gelar **_Zamrud Khatulistiwa_** , ya~ Menjelaskan yang sudah ada di dalam cerita.

Oh! Sekalian: Saya tanya lagi: **ADA YANG KEBERATAN KALAU FANFIKSI INI SAYA CROSSOVER-KAN DENGAN FANDOM ADIT SOPO JARWO? **

Tolong **dijawab** , ya~ :D Saya lagi perlu chara Adit dan Adel (iya, kakak-adik itu) buat jadi first player APH Indonesia.

((plis, jangan cuma nge- _feedback_ pakai _review_ yang isinya cuma satu kata. PLIS. dan TOLONG yang pertanyaan CROSSOVER itu DIJAWAB!))

author sudah bosan dengan review terlampau pendek selaik _bagus, lanjut, keren, semangat,_ atau apapun. Sekali ini, tolong berikan review yang **berbobot**. saya juga ingin **improvisasi** , harap **dimengerti**.

ayoayoayo, **29 followers** masa yang komentar tentang ceritanya cuma sedikit? :"


End file.
